Trials of a Master
by Darkchaos1215
Summary: discontinued  read update chap
1. Prologue

1Trials of a Master

Prolog

He started up into the night sky, as if expecting an easy answer to be up there. He sighed, but he knew there was _no_ easy way of doing this. Someone was bound to be hurt by his childish decision. He sat atop a large rock, mentally arguing with himself.

_You don't have to do this_.

He rubbed his temples. It was true, no, and one told him he had to do this. It was his decision and his alone.

_But if I do it the other way, I won't have a choice anymore. _

He and looked at the yellow electric mouse on his lap. The boy scratched between his ears and the mouse let out a sleepy trill-like sound. Tonight was the only night he had. If he waited, he knew he would not be able to leave. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded up piece of paper. He unfolded it giving it one last glance over. He gently shook his sleeping companion.

"Come on bud, time to go." He muttered in a low voice so he didn't wake the others. The yellow mouse yawned and sleepily looked up at him. It cried out softly and sleepily, as if it wanted to still sleep, like everyone else. Like it didn't want to leave.

In truth he didn't want to either. But if he didn't he would regret it for the rest of his life. He had gathered up his belongings earlier that night. He quietly jumped off the rock. His partner followed him. He walked over to his older friends backpack. He grabbed a few small stones and placed the note in front of the bag. He place a few small stones on it to make sure the wind wouldn't blow it way.

He looked one final time at his two best friends. It was hard to believe five years had gone by since his travels began. He was content with traveling with them, but something inside of him itched for the thrill of a solo adventure. After all, if he didn't break off, no one would obtain their each individual dream. He pulled a red and white sphere off his belt. He through the ball and with a flash of red light, a giant bird was standing in front of him. It was silent, he had told the bird a night before that this would be happening. He sighed and hopped on his pokemon's back. His eyes lingered his friends for the last time.

_If only saying good bye was easier _


	2. Ch 1: Dreams

1Trials of a Master

Chapter One:

The wind blew through the trees, causing the leavers to scatter into the air. A boy stood upon the edge of a cliff starting out into the city that lived at night. A few stray balloons went a stray and floated up the starry sky above. A smirk formed across his face, he recognized every creature the balloons represented. Each one brought back specific memories. Two of them seemed to remind him the most about his past. The past he ran away from. He sighed softly. It had been nearly two years since he had left. The guilt he had experienced those two years was almost unbearable. He glanced out the city that was having it annual festival. It had been about four years since he had walked those streets at this time. Everyone seemed so happy. Even from his far away vantage point he could hear the joyful screams of children and adults alike as the went on rides and hung out with each other.

_Hanging out._

That was something he missed the most. In his mind he was hoping things could return to normal. He could hope. He had no clue what they had been up to since he had so thoughtlessly abandoned them all those years ago. He had tried writing to them, but he never once received a response. Maybe it was because he was always traveling, never looking back, trying to reach his goal.

He brought his thoughts back to the festival. Today should be the first day. His pokemon then nudged gently his cheek.

"Yeah I know bud." He said as he glanced at the yellow mouse on his shoulder. "Tomorrow is Judgement day." He lifted his arm and starched between the pokemon's ears allowing it to trill happily.

"Let's just hope it isn't our last." He muttered softly as he gave a saddened glance at the city.

The red head was in a trance. No matter how many times she climbed that ladder, it still scared her. No matter how many times she had perfectly completed her act, she was still nervous. Her palms began to sweat as she climbed higher up the ladder. She eventually reached the top of the ladder. She placed her hands on the railing to steady herself as she pulled herself onto the long board.

_The final act was all hers. _

She shallowed as she looked behind her, looking at the climb she had just completed to get to this board. She took a deep breath and gathered up her courage. She inched her way out to the center of the board. She let out one final sigh. All she had to do now was a cart wheel off the diving board and twist her body midair to that of a diving position and successfully land in the pool below.

She jumped once, causing her to bounce in the air.

_Ready._

She hit a second time bouncing a little higher.

_Set._

She hit a third time and propelled herself into the air.

_Go!_

She flipped mid air so her hands would act as her feet. She moved forward in the air. She placed her hands on the board and she started to roll.

_SNAP!_

It had happened so suddenly. She saw the splinters from the wooden board fly past her face. Her eyes snapped open, wide with terror and fear. The front half of the diving board had splintered away from the rest of the board. She tried to spin mid air to catch herself, but it was far too late. The red-haired girl was already free falling away from the board above her head. The half of the diving board that had broken away was safely above the pool, but she was not so lucky. She was directly above the concrete that surrounded the pool. Her decent increased in speed as she came closer to the ground.

_This was the end._

Her blue eyes screwed themselves shut. She was helplessly plummeting to her certain death. All she could do now was scream, as she feel towards the painful concrete.

Her heart pounded painfully in her chest. Her body had broken out in a cold sweat, causing her night gown to stick to her. Her room was still dark. She was sitting up in her bed as she wiped tears from the corners of her eyes. She took a glance at her alarm clock.

_2:36 am. _

"The same dream, again." She thought. "Damn it! Why am I always so nervous?" I've been doing shows like this since I was four!"

The nightmare of the diving board splintering beneath her still haunted her.

"Calm down Misty!" She muttered. "Nothing is going to happen tomorrow. It's going to be the same as it always is."

_The same as always._

A tear rolled down her soft face. She bit her lip. She had cried enough about this. She had been upset for two years. Her focus had been off the entire time. Every time she was alone her thoughts would drift back to that fateful night were the boy she saw as her best friend abandoned her.

"Why does he keep making his way back into my thoughts?" she whimpered. "I don't understand it..."

She thought back to that painful morning.

_*Flashback*_

_ The sun didn't seem to rise that morning. The sky was dark and thick with dark clouds, indicating a storm was coming their way. As usual the red head was first to wake up. She yawned sleepily and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and looked to the sky. _

"_A storms coming." She thought. "Better wake up the boys." _

_ She climbed out of her red sleeping bag and stretched. She looked to her right, the side that her friend Ash usually slept on. The sight shocked her. Not only was he not there, but none of his belongings were there either. _

"_Ash?" she called out, hoping he was still near by. "Pikachu?" _

_No response._

_ Panic spread through her body. Where did they go? She glanced around frantically for the trainer and his pokemon. _

_Nothing happened._

"_Ash if this is a joke it isn't funny!" She yelled her voice becoming angry. _

_Still nothing. _

_ Her heart was pounding. Did team rocket take him? What was happening? She glanced around the camp site one final time. She noticed something by her older friend's backpack. She walked over to it realizing that it was a note. It looked like it had been neatly written. She began to read it thinking it was a ransom note. _

_ Her hands began to shake, tears began to roll down her face. She couldn't believe this was happening. The paper was not a ransom note, in fact it was much worse. She couldn't control herself anymore. She feel to her knees and began to sob. She pounded on the ground with her fists angrily. The sounds of her sobs eventually woke the oldest member of the group, Brock. Brock looked over to the girl and noticed that she was crying. _

"_Misty, what wrong?" He said as he moved closer to her, trying his best to comfort the red head without accidently setting off her temper. _

"_He's gone!" She sobbed as she handed him the now crumpled the note._

_ Brock quickly read the note over, his face turned from being comforting to angry. Then his expression softened realizing one of his best friends had just upped and left them. _

"_He couldn't of gone far." He said as he throw a pokeball, releasing a red fox. _

"_Vulpix try to find Ash's sent." Brock commanded. The fox began sniffing the ground where Ash had slept on the night before. The fox quickly sniffed around the grounds before eventually stopping a few feet away from their campsite. _

"_Vul!" It cried out sadly. Brock looked over to where his pokemon had stopped._

"_He must of used a flying pokemon..." Brock said defeated. He looked over at the girl who was sobbing. He walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. _

_He truly was gone. _

_* End flash back*_

She was now lying on her back, tears rolling down her face. Every time she thought about what happened, it still made her cry.

_He could of at least said good bye._

She rolled over in bed wishing for sleep. She didn't want to think about this anymore. She hoped she could see her best friends again. But she knew the truth.

_She was never gonna see either of them again._


	3. Ch 2: Reality

A/n - sorry it took so long to get the next chap up... lol. been really busy. im gonna try to keep it up to date though xD oh and btw idk if i mentioned this before but:

Ash and Misty are both 16

and pokemon does not belong to me XP (if it did the new generation wouldnt suck...)

Trials of a Master

Chapter 2: Reality

The alarm sounded, startling the girl from her dreams. A light blush had surfaced on her face. Her heart was pounding in her chest. The dream was different, but for the life of her, she could not remember the image that was just in her head. All the red head could remember was that it had been a 'nice' dream.

"I really wish I could remember." Misty muttered to herself. She glanced over to her digital alarm clock that had startled her from her dreams.

_9:35 am._

In roughly two and a half hours she would be staring out at a crowed water stadium from the height of the high dive. She shivered visibly. No matter what why she looked at it, she was still nervous about diving into the pool from such a great height.

At this point the red head decided to get up at this point before sleep was able to over power her once again. She wondered down to stairs and made her way to the kitchen. She walked over to the freezer and pulled out a box of waffles. She then went to a cabinet and grabbed a plate. She put a few waffles on her plate and popped them into the microwave for a bit.

Misty was surprised that she hadn't had a run in with one of her three sisters yet. She could only hope that her sisters had gotten up early to begin practice for the show.

_She could hope. _

She began to think about her past again. When she was traveling with her best friends. She leaned against the counter top as her mind began to lead her back to the first day her friends had come to one of her gyms diving events. She remembered him cheering her on, the same way she had cheered him on in his battles. Even though she had seen him as immature and stubborn, she still saw him as her best friend, a friend she could go to about anything. But now, he left without ever saying good bye. She missed the days that she traveled with him.

_She truly missed those days. _

The beeping of the microwave startled her from her thoughts. She sighed. She was so jumpy today, she had no clue why, she was never like this before. She took her breakfast out of the microwave and sat down at the table. She ate her food at a normal pace. She was doing her best to keep her mind off of her past.

When she had finished her breakfast she tossed the plate into the sink. She went up to her room and started to look through her drawers. She easily found the red one piece she was looking for. She was never going to wear a two piece to a diving event again. She shuddered at the memory the last time she did that. She changed into her bathing suit and headed down to the pool. It was time to practice her routine for the show.

The entire day seemed to melt away. Before she knew it, the diving show had begun. The first few tricks were easy. Basic timed dives with her sisters.

_Easy._

Then it came down to the final event. Misty had just finished another graceful dive from one of the diving boards and began to swim over to the ledge of the pool. She emerged to the sound of applause from her last dive. She climbed out of the pool and took a small bow. Her eldest sister, Daisy, walked over to her with a towel in her hands. She tossed the red haired girl the towel.

"The pokemon are set and are distorting the waters surface as we speak." She said. Misty was busy drying her hands and the bottoms of her feet off to ensure that she wouldn't slip on the ladder.

"Oh and we checked the diving board as well." Daisy said. "It's perfectly fine so you have nothing to worry about."

Misty breathed a sigh of relief. Her sisters may be annoying but they could be reliable when they needed to be.

"Good Luck Sis." Daisy said as she ruffled her younger sisters hair. To her surprise the her sister didn't retaliate like she normally did.

"Thanks" she simply said as she made her way to the ladder. She placed her hands securely on the bar and began her climb.

The announcers voice boomed over the loud speaker.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, we come to our final event, the high dive!" The announcer paused and the lights began to dim all around. The spot light was directed to the high dive to draw the audiences attention.

"This year the high dive will be preformed by the cerulean city's gym leader, Misty Waterflower!"

The crowds cheers were deafening. From all around the stadium people chanted Misty's name. It made her smile to be appreciated this much.

"Misty will now dive from the 70 foot high dive into the safety of the 40 foot deep pool below. For her safety we ask for no flash photography and complete silence." The audience calmed down and obeyed the announcers request. "Now we turn the show over to Misty."

Misty sighed. She took a nervous look around from the top of the high dive. All the eyes of the audience were on her. She took one final deep breath. She began to bounce on the diving board.

_Once._

She prepared her mind.

_Twice. _

She prepared her body.

_Thrice. _

She took off. As soon as her feet hit the diving board she propelled herself into the air. She flipped so her hands would strike the diving board. She used her momentum to throw herself successfully completing two of the three cartwheels required to clear the board. Her third cartwheel like flip sent her flying off the diving board above the pool below.

_That's when time felt like it stood still. _

Something crashed through the surface of the pool. The cry of an angry creature shattered the silence in the stadium. Misty looked down to see the creature was one of their Tentacruels. The pokemon cried out in anger again.

Misty felt her heart rate speed up. "It's ok it's just one pokemon on the surface, you'll be fine... just get into position so you can land safely in the water below" She thought to herself.

The next event cause her heart to skip a few beats as panic spread throughout her body. The air around her began to drop rapidly in temperature. The particles of watered that covered her body began to freeze into ice. She felt the joints of her body beginning to lock up. She looked down at the pokemon again. She saw a blue sphere forming in it's mouth.

"No" she muttered. She went to brace herself for the oncoming attack. An attack that never came. She looked down again to see the Tentacruel retreating underwater. She went to let out a sigh of relief. It was then she noticed the true horror she was facing.

_The pool was freezing over. _

"No..." She whimpered. She was realizing the horrible truth. She was going to smash against the ice for a very painful death. The audience watched in horror and began to panic and yell from the stands. They talked of ways of how to save her but in reality they all stood their and watched the girl plummet to her immediate death.

She screwed her eyes shut.

_She didn't want to die. _

She heard one final thing from the audience before she let out a shriek of her own.

"Someone stop that kid!"


	4. Ch 3: Hero

Trials of a Master

Chapter 3: Hero

"Out of my way damn it!" He yelled roared as someone tried to restrain him. The boy quickly shoved the older man off him and continued to sprint down the steps. Any one who tried to got in his way met a similar fate as the man. They were all thrown or shoved aside. In an instant he was jumping onto the safety railing with a pokeball gripped in his hand.

"Pidgeot fly!" He roared as a beam of red light fired out of the ball. A red flash quickly took the shape of the large bird pokemon. Before the bird could fully materialize the boy had already leapt off the railing. He landed perfectly on the birds back.

With out uttering another command the bird pokemon took off like a sonic boom towards the falling girl. The boy gripped his red and white hat so that it didn't fly off his head. The audience watched the amazing spectacle of a human and a pokemon in perfect sync with each other. The bird quickly positioned itself a few feet above the ice. The boy then timed his running jump. He jumped with perfect timing and accuracy. The girl fell into his arms and he caught her bridal style. She gave out a small cry of pain. He had caught her in the air so that his body didn't stop her momentum at once. If he had stopped her dead in her tracks, he most likely would of either broken her bones or quiet possibly killed her. Like he predicted, her momentum slowed but was now causing both of them to plummet to the ice below.

A large gust of wind found it's way into the stadium. The bird pokemon had quickly created a twister around his falling trainer and the girl in his arms. This not only slowed them to a stop but caused them to start to float upwards. The pokemon then quickly flew into the small twister allowing it to dissipate. The boy then dropped onto Pidgeot's back and landed perfectly.

He looked at the girl in his arms. Her body had curled up against his chest since he had caught her. Her eyes remained closed. Her hands had made there way around his neck. He felt her strong yet desperate grip on him. He felt her nails digging slightly into him. He ignored the pain. The bird pokemon fluttered over to the pools edge, where the red heads sisters were watching from the scene unfold. He jumped off the birds back and landed gracefully on his feet.

_There was silence in the stadium._

Then the silence was broken. Cheers rang throughout the stadium. The sisters quickly ran over to the boy who had the red head in his arms. The excited roars could of deafened anyone. He looked at the girl in his arms again. A thought seemed to cross his mind. He quickly laid the girl on her back. The sisters gave him a confused look as he placed his head on her chest. His eyes widened. He looked up at her sisters, a horrid look made its way across his face.

_"She's not breathing." _


	5. Ch 4: Savior

**Hey guys sorry about the long wait... i havent had a chance to right for a while. its currently 1:53 am so im pretty balsted tired... but i finally got the next chapter up and for all of you out there i hope you had a good holiday XD ill have another note at the bottom of the page... so dont forget to look at it :D**

Desclaimers:

I don't own pokemon... if i did the new generation wouldn't suck

Ash and Misty are both 16

ASH AND MISTY FOREVER!

Trials of a Master

Chapter 4: Savior

The boy looked to her sisters.

"You're her sisters right? Do I have your permission to perform rescue breathing on her?" He asked in a demanding tone. The sisters hesitated for a moment. They where grateful that the stranger saved her life, but they where hesitant on him giving her mouth to mouth.

"If you don't give me permission she could die!" The boy yelled. They looked at each other and nodded

"You have our permission." Daisy said quickly. "Just help her."

The boy nodded. He tilted the girls head back slightly. He then leaned forward. His lips pressed against hers. Instead of them being warm and soft like he had expected, they were cold and hard. He gently breathed air into the girls body watching to see if her chest would rise.

_Nothing happened._

He pulled away to take another breath. He knew he had limited time. The leaned forward again. He breathed into her again.

_Nothing._

He pulled away and noticed the panicked look on her sisters' faces. Looking for some kind of clue. Then something seemed to click in the boy's head. He reached for a pokeball on his belt. He then took it off and tossed it gently on the ground. With a flash of red light the small fire porcupine emerged next to the girl.

"Quilava, heat yourself up next to her rib cage." The boy ordered. The fire pokemon obeyed. It scurried over to the girl. It then lit its back end and head into a small blaze. The boy crossed his fingers and said a quick prayer. The fire pokemon then backed off a little so his master could lean to the girl again.

He then pressed his lips against hers again and breathed into her. This time her chest rose. The boy smiled. He lifted his head away from hers again so he could take another breath. He once again breathed into her causing her chest to raise again.

Then as the boy pulled away. The red head broke out into a coughing fit. Her eyes snapped open as she realized she wasn't getting time to inhale oxygen. She continued to cough. The boy quickly helped into a sitting position. She continued to cough. She could feel herself starting to panic once again.

_She couldn't breath. _

She then felt a strong hand striking her back every so often. She felt something welling up inside her throat. She went to cover her mouth. She felt like she was about to puke.

"Let it out." The male commanded. "It's just going to be water."

Misty didn't know what to do. She decided to listen to the man who was trying to help her. She continued to cough until the water made its way to her mouth. She coughed up a few mouthfuls of pool water. Her coughing fits seemed to die down slowly. She was now able to get some air into her lungs. The panic she had felt moments ago began to die away. The red haired girl went to look up at the man who had saved her life. It was then that she realized her vision was fuzzy. She couldn't focus on anything, much less the man who had saved her life.

The boy watched as she started to get to her feet. The boy stood up. With her keeping close to her incase she lost her balance. She swayed as she stood up. She smiled at the man. She was still unable to clear her vision. Maybe it was do to the lack of oxygen. She did not know. Three other people came running over to her. Each one looking like a blurred silhouette.

"Oh my God, you like saved her twice!" One of the figures cried. Misty recognized the voice but could not figure out who it belonged to. She blinked but couldn't regain her focus.

"Like yeah, you totally saved her! You're a hero!" Another voice joined in the conversation.

_It was then her world started to sway. _

She let out a soft cry as she began to topple backwards, no longer able to support herself. The boy reacted quickly. He stepped behind her in an instant and caught her under the arms. He felt how cold her body was. She felt something stop her fall but was unsure of what it was.

"Not yet." He was the only thing he said.

"What do you mean? She just like tired." One of the voices replied.

"I'm not taking chances." The boy said in a calm tone. "Pidgeot!" The boy cried. The bird pokemon fluttered over to it's master. The boy picked up Misty in his arms bridal style once again. He looked at her sisters as he jumped on to his pokemon's back.

"I'll call the gym once we get to the hospital to give you an update." The boy said in a calm tone. The sisters seemed to make moves of protests as though to stop the boy from taking their sister. Then right as they went to move towards the bird, something small and yellow bolted between the legs of the oldest sister. Daisy shrieked as she felt the something fuzzy brush by her legs. She immediately jumped back as the yellow blur jumped onto the bird. The turned around on the bird so his back was to them.

"I'll be in touch soon." He called over his shoulder. Then the yellow creature that had bolted between Daisy's legs turned around at them.

"PIKA!" The pokemon yelled and waved at them happily as if it knew them. The three sister's watched as the bird took off with a powerful gust of wind. They watched as the bird with that was carrying the mysterious boy and their weak sister soar out the open window at near the roof of the gym. They watched them disappear into the sky with mixed emotions.

"Like what the hell just happened?" Violet asked in an annoyed tone.

"Like some stranger just saved our sister's life, like twice, and then kidnaped her." Lily replied in an angered tone. I like, think we should, like call the cops. What do you think Daisy?"

Daisy stood their staring at the window with a shocked expression on her face. Her hands where shacking lightly but there was a small smile on her lips.

"Like Daisy don't you think we should call the cops?" Lily asked again. Daisy took a moment to respond.

"No." Both sisters looked at her as though she had gone insane.

"LIKE, WHAT TO YOU MEAN NO! OUR SISTER JUST GOT KIDNAPED!" They both yelled at the exact same time.

Daisy turned to her two younger sisters. "Did you not see the Pikachu?" She said in a calm voice.

"Yeah we saw the Pikachu! But like what does that have to do with anything!" Lily yelled. She looked at her sister Violet for support. Lily realized she had the same look on her face as her older sister did.

"You don't mean..." Violet said in a soft voice.

"I do." Daisy replied as she looked back to the window.

Lily then seemed to understand what was going on.

"But... he left over two years ago... it's impossible for him to show up like this..." Lilly said.

"You forget his personality..." Daisy said in a soft tone. "For all we know he was in the audience for the past two years."

"But that's impossible!" We would of seen him!" Lily said still trying to get over the shock.

"_Just accept it... that was defiantly Ash Ketchum." _

**OK so i got the chapter up! hope you guys liked it! now i was thinking about something i might do but i decided to ask you guys about it first. i was thinking of creating a writing challenge type thing. _(it would either be an alphabet challenge or an i pod/music challenge.) _i was wondering how many users would be insterested in doing it with me as well. or if Id be the only one doing it. post something in the review to tell me XD **

**oh and dont forget to review the story :D**


	6. update

Dear Readers,

Ok Quick little update. (It's much easier to post this as a chapter so everyone who has ever watched this will get the message.)

Man, looking back at my 4 stories I have up on this site, I've never finished ONE. NOT ONE STORY. Well that's about to change. But first I must regret to inform everyone that all of the current stories I have written are being discontinued. Why? I need to go back and re-read them of course and possibly fix them up. I had multiple ideas of where I wanted each one to go. I'm gonna need some time to work on them and touch them up so be prepared for rewrites. As of now all of my stories are DISCONTINUED. man I hate that word. But don't worry I shall return.

Heres a little Information about what I will be doing with each story:

Trials of a master: Going to be reworking the beginning. I feel like I jumped into the story to fast. This story may become the second part of the story for this idea I have. Discontinued for now.

Naruto: eye of storms: Many directions I wanted to go with this one, but seeing as how now one even read the prologue I don't know if I will bother. This is at the bottom of my todo list. Discontinued for now.

Legacy: Once again many directions I wanted to take this one. But for now it is Discontinued.

Naruto ninja vacation: This was my first ever fan fiction here. I think it would be good if i went back and reworked it so it was much better. And actually finish it. So for now it is discontinued.

So I've got my work cut out for me. But don't worry, I'll be back with updates soon.

-Darkchaos1215

I SHALL RETURN


End file.
